


One telephone call away – Peter´s POV

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 09:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12166395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: The operation was supposed to go without a hitch. Peter would make the deal, say the take down phrase, piece of cake, right? Then Neal gets a nightly phone call from Peter. This fic is dated pre-series, so there is no White Collar team (as we know it) Peter can rely on.





	One telephone call away – Peter´s POV

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neamh (Queen_Neamh)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Neamh/gifts).



> Neamh asked for Peter´s POV, so here it is.

Peter blinks his eyes open. Where is he? How did he get here? He is sitting on the dirty ground of what appears to be an alley. He needs to get out of here. The moment he tries to move, pain rips through him and he gasps. He looks down and is shocked to see that the front of his shirt is bloodstained. Shit, he needs help. He… his vision is blurring. He is swallowing against the sudden bout of nausea.

He needs to do something… Why is it so hard to concentrate? His hand feels around and suddenly there is a phone in his hand. His fingers push a number on automatic pilot, it is sort of muscle memory that makes him dial. The nausea is building again. He can hear the call connecting. He can feel his consciousness wavering, he also knows it is imperative he stays awake.

He sighs in relief when a sleepy voice answers his call.

_“Mozz! It is two a.m. I need some sleep if you want me…”_

“Neal?” he asks with an unsteady voice. God is that his voice?

_“Agent Burke?”_

 “Neal?”

_“Yes Peter, I am here. Are you hurt?”_

Is he? He is not sure. He knows he is exhausted, but is he hurt? Probably. It would explain the blood.

“I… think so…”

_“Peter, where are you?”_

Peter feels so tired, maybe if he just lets his eyes slip close for just a second. He will be able to think more properly. He just needs a moment.

“I… “

His vision starts to narrow, he really needs to close his eyes. Suddenly there is a voice calling out to him.

_“Hey Peter, come on, stay with me. I need to know where you are.”_

Where is he? He is not sure. Maybe it is important that Neal knows.

“I don´t know.”

_“What happened?”_

Peter thinks. He is not sure what happened, was he working?

_“Mozzie, can you trace the call I have on my cell phone?”_

Mozzie? To whom is Neal talking? Peter lifts his head and squints around. Wait, there is nobody here. He then realizes that Neal is calling someone on another line. God his brain is slow.

_“Nothing Mozz, I wouldn´t ask you in the middle of the night if it wasn´t urgent.”_

_“Peter?”_

Peter jolts awake when Neal calls out to him.

_“PETER! Answer me!”_

_“PETER!”_

He does his best to answer Neal, pulling up all his strength.

“Neal?”

_“Peter, I need you to stay awake, OK? I am tracking you, but keep talking to me, Do you understand?”_

“OK.”

_“Where are you hurt?”_

_Peter looks down and he can see and smell the blood. Maybe Neal should know this._

“There is a lot of blood.”

_“Were you shot? Can you press down on the wound?”_

He can do that. He puts his hand on the wound in his side and presses down. He gasps when the pain hits him.

“Are you coming?”

_“Peter, I can´t. But I will get you help. Keep talking.”_

Why can´t Neal come to help him? He needs help. Neal needs to come and get him out of here. Neal is not the type of person that wouldn´t help a person in need. He must not be able to come.

“You are not in the States.”

_“No, I am not. That is why I can´t come to you, but it is a good thing that you called me.”_

“I don´t feel well. I…”

Suddenly he no longer can swallow against the nausea. With a large gulp, he pukes all over himself.

 _“Peter? PETER!_ _Mozzie, I need that trace now!”_

(…)

_“Just send 911 to the address. Tell them an FBI-agent is shot.”_

(…)

_“YES, Mozz, it’s Peter, now call already. Peter! Come on, talk to me.”_

“Neal? What happened?” he croaks. His throat hurts.

_“I guess you passed out on me. Don´t ever do that to me again, OK?”_

“You think there is going to be a next time?”

_“I know you won´t stop chasing me, so yeah, I guess there will be a next time.”_

“Yeah.”

Neal keeps talking to Peter, reassuring him everything will be OK and that help is on the way. Peter can hear sirens closing in. Help is on its way. Paramedics and police officers are running towards him and he can hear Neal sigh in relief.

_“Peter, I guess help has arrived, can you confirm there are EMT´s with you?”_

“Yes. They are here.”

_“OK, Peter, well, I guess all I can say is see you next time. Get better.”_

Before he can answer, Neal disconnects the line. Someone takes the phone from his hand. The moment he is lifted into a laying position, the pain engulfs him and he lets go. He is safe.

 

 


End file.
